Finlay Carmichael
Finlay Joseph Carmichael (b. 7th January 2057) is a former Ravenclaw, and is currently a reserve chaser for the Montrose Magpies. He attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, serving as Head Boy within his Final year. He graduated in the year 2075 The Basics '''Name: '''Finlay Joseph Carmichael '''Date of Birth: '''7th January 2057 '''Place of Birth: '''Wiltshire, England '''Current Location: '''New York, USA '''Blood Status: '''Pureblood '''Relationship Status: '''Dating Nia Newtington '''Occupation: '''Chaser for Montrose Magpies '''School Attended: '''Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Personality Finn can be seen to be quite self-centred, caring about himself a lot, and this is generally quite true, but deep down he is a nice guy, who cares for his friends...well there best interests anyway, and what he will get out of it. Finn cares about his looks a lot, and this really means that he doesn't have that much interest for girls (expect for breaking their hearts) and friends, although he does have a small number of close friends. Likes Girls, ice cream, fireworks, sailing, quidditch, girls, chocolate frogs, Ancient Runes, girls, butterbeer, sleeping, being lazy, girls, the band, the guitar, the piano, Fallon Dislikes rogs, losing, pygmy puffs that bite, being punched, morning, sunburn, girls not liking him History Finlay was born into a very wealthy and sophisticated family, whom of course had many many secrets. In the days of Voldermort his Great Grandparents were interested in the cause, but not actively involved, thus allowing them to escape imprisonment in Azkaban. As the generations of Carmichael's moved down the purity of blood remained, but wasn't that essential, and the family is no longer pro pureblood, thus allowing Finlay to marry whoever he wants. Finlay has 4 siblings, twp older, and two younger, and his mother dotted on them a lot, spending most of her time with her children. This took its toll on the marriage of his parents. His father actively cheated on his mother, and although he never thought his mother knew, she did. His parents only stayed together for the sake of the children, and to stop people talking. Therefore the children grew up totally unaware of the tatter that was their parent’s relationship. Or so Finlay did until the age of 10, when he witnessed a very big argument between his parents, where he became aware of the infidelity. This had a pronounced affect upon Finn's life, and he generally finds commitment hard, choosing to break hearts instead; thus allowing him to have quite a different exterior to what he is actually like. Only close friends know who he really is, and even those do not know the extent of the secrecy that is occurring in his family. At a young age, due to the mixing of pureblood families, Finlay met Jimmy and the pair have been close friends ever since, and often spent the days when they were being home-schooled, fooling around in Diagon Alley. At the age of 14 his parents decided that he could go to Hogwarts...and so he is here...at hogwarts. His first year was quite exciting.He snogged a big number of girls, broke a couple up, and then fell for Lexi Denver. This lasted for about a year, and now the two have moved on. His sixth year was spent mostly flirting, and occasionally doing some prefect duties. He got onto the ravenclaw house quidditch team, and it was here that he decided that he really wanted to go Pro. So he really did focus the year on his quidditch, rather than his studies. Near the end of the year he starting having feelings for Marie Salazar. It seemed bad, as this was his best friends ex girlfriend, but he couldn’t stop himself, and the pair dated for the summer, before splitting up on the train ride back to school. Unfortunately due to his betrayal Finlay ended up losing Jimmy as his best friend. This kind of sucked for the guy as he’d been best friends with him for his whole life. Finlay tried to put this behins him, as he went for trials for the Montrose Magpies quidditch Team. He feels that the trials went pretty well, and is awaiting an owl to confirm their decisions of wanting him on the team. About two months into his final year Finn heard back from Montrose Magpies; he had got on the team! His seventh year was pretty much a a blur, but one great thing happened....Finlay finally got into a serious relationship. Finn began dating Fallon McCarthy in the Janaury of 2075, and the pair are still going strong a year later. After the pair graduated, Finlay decided to move to New York with Fallon (where she was attending school) so that they would not have to be separated. This seemed to make their relationship stronger, and the pair are still happily together after a year Family Benjamin Carmichaal Annaliese Carmichael Timothy Carmichael Jackson Carmichael Isabella Carmichael Hayley Carmichael Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Class of 2075 Category:Head Boy Category:Quidditch Category:Pureblood Category:Professional Quidditch Player